


漂浮星球

by BiprismInterference



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiprismInterference/pseuds/BiprismInterference
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	漂浮星球

这次是莫寒先到。她的飞船停放在试用型木卫二的核心，量子电梯载她升到冰层上，戴萌的飞船像一颗没精打采的流星，恰好砸到她的眼前。

粉蓝色外壳上有数不清的弹坑，莫寒抱着手臂看穿着厚重宇航服的驾驶者歪歪扭扭地从舱门走出来，险些摔倒在她脚边。莫寒伸手扶住她，心下了然，但还是问出口：“这次被发现了？”

“毕竟要结婚了。”戴萌的声音通过电流传到莫寒耳朵，后者对此不太关心，区区一个星际床伴，知道她能不能碰就够了，哪来那么多心思了解她的琐事。

莫寒带她回到自己的飞船上，虽说就在这里做也没什么问题，但宇宙海盗对自己的飞船总是有着变态般的怜惜。戴萌摘下头盔，看那个总是面无表情的女人打开自动飞行系统。记得一次交欢之后，莫寒告诉戴萌，她是唯一一个被莫寒带到这艘飞船上的活人，说话时还带着那副“你应该引以为傲”的高深表情，气的戴萌一个翻身压在莫寒身上。

“彼此彼此。”戴萌的手指抵在身下蓄势待发，“你也是本王唯一的情人。”

不过她这个王当的可不太舒服，莫寒看她脱掉厚重的宇航服。能在星际联邦为自己不算先进的兽人星球争到一席之地，这个家伙也是煞费苦心，包括这次联姻，也是必要的政治手段吧。

今天的偷情地点是一次性的漂浮舱，莫寒的飞船把她们投放到宇宙中，到时候会自动接回她们，至于舱体则会自行爆炸，一丝痕迹不留。

一丝痕迹不留，莫寒想着，报复性地咬住戴萌的肩膀。莫寒光裸的后背贴在窗户上，漂浮舱被模拟成一间普通卧室，时间是早上的八点，酒红色窗帘还未完全拉上，最适合白日宣淫。

戴萌把一丝不挂的她抱到窗台上，自己则只穿了件白色衬衫，灰色兽尾从下摆探出来。莫寒两只手扶着戴萌的肩膀，后者正努力用粗糙的舌尖取悦地球人脆弱的性器官，偶尔啃一口大腿根，准确咬破细小血管。莫寒的手指开始用力，如同暗号一般，戴萌却恶意地放慢了速度，直到有微微的呜咽声从上方传来。

她不喜欢这样，戴萌当然知道，但今天她偏想把莫寒弄哭，这似乎比什么都重要。戴萌抬起头，莫寒红着眼睛，咬住下唇克制声音，戴萌一下子心软了，站起身去要一个吻。莫寒也不管她嘴唇舌尖都是自己的味道，闭上眼睛急切地回应她。

戴萌把莫寒抱起来，放平在床上，居高临下地跪在她身边看莫寒胸口起伏，外星野兽的尾巴尖跃跃欲试地在莫寒的领地试探。那条灰蓝色的毛尾巴，顶端还在微微地发亮，莫寒在一次次的实战中深知那是外星生物发情的表现。莫寒想要逃跑似地向后躲，戴萌则直接撑在她的身侧，莫寒支起上半身，刚好看到白色衬衫内深深沟壑。

该死的，粉红色。

就这么被迷惑的一瞬间，戴萌的第三性征长驱直入，莫寒忍不住叫出声，只有戴萌能分析出这里面痛苦与欢愉的比例是多少，然后在一秒内做出决定，把吻落在莫寒身上的哪个地方。

戴萌吻住莫寒的嘴唇，地球人的声音让她更加振奋，似乎都能看见莫寒皮肤下横冲直撞的蓝色荧光。她的尾巴，莫寒曾指着地球百科里的一种动物，说她的尾巴和它很像，才不呢。戴萌坏心地用牙齿拉扯莫寒的乳尖，那可是我引以为傲的柔软的毛尾巴。

这是戴萌第二次直接动用她的尾巴，莫寒迷迷糊糊地想着，上一次是戴萌喝多了酒，去他妈的彗星爆破。暧昧的呻吟从莫寒嘴里逃跑出来，来自体内的冲撞和耳边甜腻又低沉的诱惑混合在一起，去他妈的巧克力酒。如戴萌所愿，地球人的声音缓慢流淌成一片情欲之河。

湿漉漉的尾巴从体内不怀好意地游到体外，在莫寒的大腿上缠绵。平和了呼吸的海盗把那条讨厌的尾巴拍开，利落翻身坐在戴萌的肚子上，把那件接近透明的白衬衫扯成两半。

兽人们不会高兴知道，他们心中在星际联盟为百姓撑起天空的阿特拉斯，在偷情的床上往往落于下风。莫寒咬住戴萌过于敏感的兽耳，后者诚实地发出让人害羞的声音。喜欢撒娇，看上去雷厉风行可别扭起来又让人头疼的要命。麻烦，莫寒把戴萌摆弄成跪坐的姿势，从她的背后贴了上去。那条毛尾巴还企图从中作梗，莫寒没有理睬，只是抽出原本打算满足对方的手指，另一只抚弄戴萌胸前的手也顺势罢工，莫寒的下巴碾着戴萌的肩头：“自己动啊。”

“莫、莫寒……”戴萌差点咬到舌头，身后人的手指还在逗弄她身体最私密的领域，像是漫不经心地弹奏一首小夜曲。晴朗的阳光从窗帘缝隙中洒下来，戴萌低头就能看清自己的处境，一只被困于情欲的、狼狈不堪的野兽。

她通常都很骄傲的，戴萌用膝盖撑起身体。但这份骄傲在莫寒面前全不成立，她格外地想讨好她的情人。从她第一眼见到莫寒起，戴萌就感到自己的命运将与这个女人交织在一起，那时的莫寒穿一身白色礼服，腿上别着两把枪，手里的刀刃对准戴萌的颈动脉。“现在开始，你就是我的人质了。”莫寒甜蜜如毒药般的嗓音谜一般出现在戴萌耳边，戴萌坐了下去。

莫寒倒没想过自己会和人质上床，她喜欢一切按部就班，戴萌是她海盗生涯最大的意外。她满意地看着戴萌自我取悦，海盗的掠夺心和女人的占有欲合二为一，莫寒轻轻吻住兽人的颈椎骨节，她不考虑那是不是爱情，想太多只会让她头疼。

这算不算斯德哥尔摩啊，莫寒心不在焉，可是戴萌也不是作为人质和她上床的。海盗被匿名雇佣去绑架一个星球的王，又被要求无条件释放那个满眼凶狠的女人。莫寒不喜欢追根究底，但在交易时看见戴萌的那一刻，她就知道被人耍了。

既能稳固自己地位，又能满足自己玩弄反派的恶趣味，这可不像是戴萌能想出来的主意。不过那有什么关系呢？莫寒表面上云淡风轻地欣赏戴萌脱下身上的每一件衣服，心里疯狂暗示，不能怂不能怂不能跑不能跑。兽人健美的身体出现在莫寒眼前，她莫名地想起在地球上吃过的美味烤肉。

莫寒还是没那么坚决，在对方正要加快频率的时候主动满足了她。作为等价交换，戴萌正对着的粗糙墙面突然变成了一面半身镜，戴萌愕然地与莫寒视线相对，后者眼中的偷笑意味一清二楚。莫寒明目张胆地向她挑衅着自己操控她的欲望，是戴萌一个人的王，而骄傲如她依旧为那双眼睛心动不已，这比满满一杯的彗星爆破更让她害怕。

戴萌眼圈发红，不知是因为快感还是别的什么。莫寒转到戴萌的身前，把她扑倒在床上，还没忘了给兽人腰下垫一个枕头，好解放她身后的尾巴。比兽人稍娇小些的人类像是无害的兔子，但兔子除去准备叩响情欲之门的那只手，另一只则握住了兽人敏感的尾巴尖，莫寒看眼前的野兽像不知所措的幼崽般含糊呜咽，爱恋地吻住她柔软的腹部。

愤怒、示弱、暧昧、疏离。她们之间的关系不像一对跨越无数光年的床伴，却只能用床伴解释一切。戴萌不会为了床伴放弃一整个星球，莫寒也不会为了床伴牺牲自己的船队。当两人都产生了这样的认知，这段本应如履薄冰的关系就带上了一些狂欢的意味。莫寒把全身心投入到这场无望的性爱中，连叫戴萌名字时都像在呼唤爱人一般。而被莫寒折腾到脱力的戴萌只能紧紧抱住她，起伏的胸口相贴在一起，莫寒任她抱着，手慢慢环住她的腰。

她们在宇宙中漂流，在等待未来的时候，变成一颗两个人的星球。


End file.
